dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wolf Batallion
animewolfsymbol.jpg The Wolf Batallion Is a private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan. They were once a bunch of gangsters, before there mob boss hired military commanders to train them all into soliders.. The Kagemaru clan has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalade beyond there capabilities of the KPD upon there first few years of creation.The Wolf Batallion was created by Keyome Tasanagi after spectating Thomas Flint and his small Military based group known as “ Titan Force Army” He’d do the same in attempts to defend the city and himself against the Terrorist agency. The ranks of the soldiers take after the names of Canines, from lowest to highest rank being Dog, Coyote, Jackal, and Wolf, respectively. Keyome Tasanagi dispatches the The Wolf Batallion all over the world to quell small skirmishes in foreign countries in order to gain public approval. Background tumblr_mzpqipFyDj1re9fe1o1_1280.jpg|Keyome Tasanagi and The Wolf Batallion The Maru Jieitai was created by Keyome Tasanagi after watching over Thomas Flint’s small Military based group known as “ Titan Force Army” He’d do the same in attempts to defend the city and himself against the Terrorist agency. The ranks of the soldiers take after the names of Canines, from lowest to highest rank being Dog, Coyote, Jackal, and Wolf, respectively. Keyome Tasanagi dispatches the Maru-Jieitai all over the world to quell small skirmishes in foreign countries in order to gain public approval. Keyome even though he is cold towards Society, seems to actually care about their lives after stating that he’d “Never sacrifice one of his own.” To the Chitori former leader. For a long period of time the Maru Jeitai or now known as The Wolf Batallion was passed around amongst the successive leaders of the Kagemaru clan. it wasnt appointed to stand on its own until Yani Farhans reign. This in all allowed the The Maru Jeitai to grow more and become a full mililatnt company and private force. Hiro Lionheart for almost 20 years sat at the helm of the PMC until the return of Keyome Tasanagi where Hiro was made his second in command and he took back control. Ranking System *Dog- Foot Patrol *Dog 2 Class - Foot/Auto Patrol *Night Dog- Espionage *Mother wolf/Father Dog- Basic Trainer for New Recruits and Barracks Overlook. *Red Dog- SWAT Canidate/ "Hopeful" *Grey Dog - SWAT Team Member *Jackal - SWAT Team Leader *Wolf - SWAT Commander *Chairman/ Shadow Dog - Overall Power in the Dog Army and Political Figure. ( Typical Clan Chairmen) Solider Exoskeltons Solider.jpg An Enhanced Combat suit or Exoskeleton, is also known as powered armor, exoframe, or an exosuit. It is a mobile machine consisting primarily of an outer framework (akin to an animal's exoskeleton) worn by a person, and a powered system of motors or hydraulics that delivers at least part of the energy for limb movement.The main function of a powered exoskeleton is to assist the wearer by boosting their strength and endurance. They are commonly designed for military use, to help soldiers carry heavy loads both in and out of combat. In civilian areas, similar exoskeletons could be used to help firefighters and other rescue workers survive dangerous environments. The medical field is another prime area for exoskeleton technology, where it can be used . Exoskeletons are suits that provide enhanced combat capabilities to the wearer, such as increased strength and agility. This can become necessary due to the wearer's age, injury, or to provide a tactical advantage. An exoskeleton can also provide additional benefits such as built in weaponry and stealth camouflage. All Dog Army Soldiers wear a powered exoskeleton utilizing a supersonic motor that operated with a high-frequency voltage. Whenever A Solider changes position, minute electric currents in the muscle impulse, making a detection and utilized to control the actuating section, giving greater than human agility. Although in history they say that the first type that was commonly used was by most of the Cyborgs. Which provided a shell that an injured soldier can be connected to permanently. Missing body parts can be replaced with mechanical ones and the suits actually work better if one did have a mechanic limb that they connected it too. *Enhanced agility - The wearer is capable of apparently superhuman agility and reflexes,which allowed them to evade gun fire. To a Certain Degree. *Enhanced movement - The wearer is also granted superhuman running speed and jumping capabilities, which allows them the ability to leap to a height at least equal to that of 2 homes in distance. *Enhanced strength - As demonstrated by The Cyborgs, where the suit was originally manifested from. The exoskeleton allows them to lift soldiers into the air with a single arm, throw them great distances with great force, and break human bones with ease. When one of the Dog Army soldiers presented this, they were able to lift a Nissan onto there shoulders with ease in the suit. This showed that they were capable of supporting the weight of a phenomenal feats. *The Armour is coated with a thick layer of some form Titantium able to withstand multiple amounts of gun fire before being brought down, even able to take an explosion or two. The Armor or, Exoskeleton was constructed and funded fully by the Kagemaru clan, and for the Dog Army. *The Maru Jieitai exo-skeleton has an electrical current from anyone outside of the Maru-Jietai army. a Built in sensory that connectes to the helmet, whenever someone is identified as a threat and touches the suit, they will get a lethal dead to the touch 60,000 volts of pure conecntrated electricty. The higher voltage can damage the heart and/or other organs and cause death instantly. If touched on full contact it could cause all organs to combust at the same time. On the new Maru Jeitai suits, they have shielding to all E.M.P. Devices. The Killer Wolves Foot ninja wallpaper by wolkenleopard.jpg CaoZhi.jpg 3473437-karai idwii.jpg 24635b65a14b0e0986be00a34dd026b1.jpg 2D-Art-Aleksey-Bayura-Ninjas-992x1539.jpg The Wolf Killers are Keyome Tasanagi's trained warrior soldiers whom all have enhanced conditioning. They've also been called Shadow-Walkers due to the fact they can literally vanish in shadows and out of sight with ease and within seconds. All of the NInjas are trained to be handed brutal killers, there blades are all high frequency based, allowing them to cut down tanks within seconds and with expert profenicy. Most who come across the KW's don't live to tell the tale. And they all have small traces of the PSE blood within their bodies, giving commando Killer Wolves Adaptive abilities. The Wolf Titan The Titan Wolf, is a nuclear-armed bipedal tof Utilized by The Wolf Battallion, and sub-devloped by the R&D teams over at Yun Corp. Its main feature is the ability to stand and walk upright and be piolted from the inside.While not technically equipped with a nuke, TW still had incredibly destructive nuclear potential in a very different way. TW's armor was composed of depleted uranium, a biproduct of the creation of uranium-235, carrying about 23 tons of it on its body. Being a heavy metal, it allowed for greater storage of kinetic energy and a fairly potent density. Although not quite the best choice for armor in Miller's opinion, Huey claimed that he wanted to reduce the bulk of certain areas on its upright body, not to mention he was unable to source ceramics technology from any manufacturers. However, the main reason depleted uranium was used was so that TW would be able to create a nuclear bomb all on its own using the material. By using built-in uranium enrichment archaea, the Mech would have been able to quickly melt parts of its own armor and extract the uranium-235 from it at a high concentration, the end result being highly-enriched weapons-grade uranium - Titan Wolf itself would become a walking nuclear bomb. mUj1AS0.png *Archaea grenades - Sahelanthropus was capable of deploying clouds of metallic archaea, immediately disabling most technologies in an area. Small arms and archaea-manipulation platforms are left unaffected, but all forms of vehicles - land-based or airborne - are rendered inoperable by the cloud. *Archaea blades - A pair of flexible nano-fiber blades lined with archaea manipulators, these weapons are capable of either directly damaging metals that they come in contact with, or stimulating the metals in the soil to create metallic pylons that effectively function as remote mines. **''Obsolete: Pylon arm'' - While still in development, a hydraulic pylon was used as a close-range armament in place of the archaea blades. This was no longer incorporated in the Metal Gear's weapon protocols once the blades were completed. *Surveillance mines - Hunter-killer probes that are capable of searching independently for targets, and relaying the results to Sahelanthropus. Once a target is identified, these probes function as self-guided anti-tank rockets. *Guided missile launchers - Conventional multi-wavelength guided anti-tank rockets. Sahelanthropus was capable of launching barrages of up to six at a time. *Twin gatling guns - Mounted on the head unit, twin gatling guns (caliber unspecified) are used as a multi-purpose primary weapon. *Frontline flamethrower - Equipped near the "groin" area, aimed at an angle to douse the area directly underneath Sahelanthropus in flame, eliminating the blind spot created by the Metal Gear's height. *Railgun - A high-powered prototype railgun capable of penetrating mountainsides to strike targets on the far side. This weapon requires a spotter to find targets, as the targeting solution is lost if the target is able to break line of sight. Sahelanthropus possesses enough power to fire this weapon continuously while re-acquiring the target, but has to go into its hunched-over "REX mode" in order to utilize it without knocking itself over. *High-mobility feet - While not technically weapons, Sahelanthropus is capable of using its bulk and mobility to devastating effect by intentionally trampling nearby enemies, even kicking Soviet tanks over with ease. Training/Diablo Island With the intense training process. The Maru Jeitai soliders are all shipped to 'Diablo' An Island within the bermerda triangle. Forced to live on the death lands where strange mutated creatures reside. They most learn to adapt and fight the creatures all the while survive the harsh combat. The Maru Jeitai camp sit's within the very middle of the island. After there trainign Maru Jeitai soliders are able to become almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations included but not limited to, Counter-terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, and many others. The ability to conduct these actions with such skill can either originate form advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Also, when combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, they can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Once trained to the highest level, they will have the ability that they need to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. ( If you choose to be a maru Jeitai from the kick off you start off with 3 of those below. ) *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Perception *Enhanced Marksmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user truly devastating ''i.e. ''in real world terms become a one person JSOC (Joint Special Operations Command) or UKSF (United Kingdom Special Forces). *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Combat *War Manipulation *Peak Human State *Peak Human Intelligence *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Reactive Adaptation Category:PMC Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Kagemaru Clan Category:Tasanagi Family